I Got You
by xoxo.magpie
Summary: Hermione and Ginny spend the morning of their anniversary just like every other morning. Pure fluff and girl love, one shot.


I Got You

Warm sun poured through the open blinds into the large apartment bedroom, dancing across the floor and onto the bed where it warmed the skin of the two figures lying in bed. Red hair splayed wildly across one of the white pillow cases and the girls pale, freckled skin seemed to be glowing in the morning light. Beside her, and in fact wrapped rather comfortably around her smaller body was a brunette whose alright lightly tanned skin seemed, almost stunning.

"'Mione, the suns in my eyes..." mumbled the red head softly, lifting a hand in a feeble attempt to stop said sunlight from shining down on her at that particular angle. "Turn it off..." she added, clearly still rather far in the depths of sleep.

"Nothin I can do..." retorted the brunette, the one Hermione Granger, before yawning softly and burying her face a little further in the red head, Ginny Weasley's, neck. "Mm, you smell nice..."

Ginny smiled softly and turned her head, forehead resting lightly against Hermione's for a moment. "Only because I smell like you."

"Stop being sappy." Hermione chided, laughing softly before pressing her lips lightly to Ginny's. "We have to get up, love."

"Why? Can we not stay in bed all day? What do you have to do anyways- go to work. And I've got practice, again. Maybe no one would notice if we didn't show up and we can just stay here, you and me, love. We haven't spent a day together in... in months, and frankly, I want some Hermione time."

"Gin, I'm sure the Holyhead Harpies would notice if their star chaser was missing from practice, and you know how those girls can get."

Sighing softly, Ginny pushed the covers off her legs and stood, stretching down to her toes and then glancing back at the gorgeous girl still in her bed.

"Please?" She tried again, crawling back towards Hermione and ontop of the older witch, leaning over to peck kisses down her neck. "Think of what we could do... if we stayed in today." She added, this time in a much lower purr, teasingly kissing at Hermione's ear.

"You do this every morning, darling." Hermione murmured, her hands wandering to caress over her lover's lithe, athletic form. "And every morning the answer is no."

Pushing Ginny lightly off, Hermione as well stood and glanced around the room. It was rather messy that day as neither girl had enough energy the previous night to clean, but Hermione reminded herself it must be done soon before it became unbearable.

As she leant to pick out an outfit, she felt Ginny against her back, kissing her neck softly. Hermione laughed softly and carried on with her morning routine and before long she found herself kissing her partner goodbye and then sitting down at her desk at the ministry, ready to begin yet another day.

It wasn't a normal day that Hermione spent a chunk of time distracted, she was normally a vigilant worker who would rather die than be unproductive but that day she couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand. Instead, her mind was on her red haired beauty, the woman of her dreams. Hermione was thinking back to the day when they had started to officially see each other, and she couldn't believe it had happened the way it had.

Always with Hermione and Ginny, it had seemed, they were never single at the same time. When Hermione was available, Ginny had met someone new and as their relationship drew to a close, Hermione had found a potential suitor. Perhaps the issue behind it all had been that Hermione was still seeing blokes up until Ginny, though Ginny (unknown to the rest of the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry, of course) had been dating a series of females. She had gone, as Hermione learned later, from Harry to Katie Bell, onto Cho Chang, spent a brief amount of time with Luna Lovegood and even a stint with Lavender Brown before landing with Hermione.

The girls had been home alone one night, actually, the night Hermione had broken up with the man (a muggle man, which is where the problems stemmed from) she had been seeing for the better part of four months and Ginny, ever the good friend, had been there to comfort her. It had gone from ice cream and chick flicks to cuddling on the couch, which led straight into break up (and, for them, get together) sex on the living room floor, neither girl had looked back since.

Of course, Ron and Harry had been rather shocked. The girls that everyone had always presumed they would end up with had found each other and Ron didn't exactly know how to approach Hermione with the "you break my sister's heart and I charm off your kneecaps" speech, but in the end it had all gone over well.

And now, three years to that day, Hermione sat in her office, unable to work, wondering what that night would bring.

They had planned for dinner alone, and Ginny had gotten home early to cook something. A chef she wasn't, but she remembered a few of her mothers old tricks and as she cooked she reminisced. One memory, that of their first fight, stood out.

Neither of the girls had been in a good mood that day and when Hermione mentioned her annoyance for Ginny leaving her clothes everywhere it had escalated into a fight complete with tossed cutlery and broken china, yet somehow the two had ended up in the middle, surrounded by ceramic and metal, laughing until they cried over the ridiculous subject matter with which they had argued.

Smiling, Ginny glanced up as Hermione returned home, and they ate dinner in relative silence, not a first for them. It was comfortable, Ginny thought to herself as they poured each others wine and laughed softly when Ginny managed to drop pasta into her lap. Comfortable, familiar, perfect.

Standing slowly, Ginny moved infront of her lover, looking her in the eye before bending down on one knee. "Hermione." She began, pausing and the taking the other woman's hand into her own. "We've been together for three years. Three long, wonderful years and. I couldn't imagine spending my life with another person. I couldn't imagine the thought of waking up and not seeing your gorgeous brown eyes, of spending my nights wrapped around you. Coming home to your cooking and having you make me leave every day even though all I'd rather do is stay with you and, I suppose what I'm trying to say is, oh, how cheesy is this? Be mine, forever?" Pulling out a ring, she looked up to the woman with hope in her eyes, yet Hermione seemed rather disappointed.

"You." She began, frowning and joining Ginny on one knee, pulling a ring out of her own pocket. "You beat me to it, you daft girl."

They slid the rings on each others fingers and their eyes met, and as Ginny leaned in to kiss her girlfriend- no, her fiance, she couldn't help but smile.

"Forever."


End file.
